Morningstar
by DarkBella
Summary: Leah has been kidnapped by an ages old supremely powerful vampire, despite complications, Alice and Bella must rescue her for Nessie's sake. Sequel to Evening Star.
1. Leah

**Morningstar**

**Chapter 1**

**Leah**

**BPOV**

I was sitting on my throne.

This was rapidly becoming one of my least favorite things in the world to do."

You couldn't have stunned me more when Leah Clearwater walked in.

"Bella can I speak to you in private?" She said simply.

"Leah, for God's sakes I have two weddings to oversee tomorrow, things a re a trifle hectic around here right now."

"Bella, I don't ask this lightly, but what I have to tell you, you don't want others to hear." She said.

I saw real fear in her eyes and I'd never see Leah afraid of _anything._

"Fine we'll go to my quarters" I finally replied.

We were silent as I lead her to my and Alice's lodgings.

Finally we arrived.

"What is it Leah?" I said, a bit irritated

"Well Bella, before you marry tomorrow I felt I should you something, just once."

"I'm in love with you Bella."

I stared at her in stunned silence.

**APOV**

I was very angry when I initially got the vision.

Then I saw the wedding was still going to happen.

Leah in love with Bella? It was ridiculous.

I never knew how much trouble this would lead to.

**A/N If you feel kind please review**


	2. Two Weddings and a Funeral?

**A/N Mrs. Meyers characters are hers, not mine**

**It will probably help you've read "Evening Star" by me as this is it's sequel  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Two weddings and a Funeral?**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"You've always hated me Leah, what in the hell gotten into you?" I more or less thundered.

"I think it started the night at your house Bella, when asked me why the wolves of La Push hate the Cullen's so much. I began to realize much of what you said was right. My God we wolves eat the exact same food as you. I know for a fact you've never had human blood." She paused and drew a deep breath, "And I've have done the same thing you did about Nessie, I'd have never let her be killed. I would born her to term if it killed me."

She wrung her hands.

"That's the thing about you Bella. You _always_ do what you think is right. You may even be wrong, but it's the strength of spirit, the moral compass you always follow that is so very hard not to admire. Such intestinal fortitude is not easy to find, because I certainly don't have it. I was wrong in coming here like this. I was so very wrong in the way I treated other members of Sam's pack. And I've been wrong in how I've treated you. And I knew in each case I was wrong, but I did it anyway."

"Well that leaves us, well no _you, _with a little problem Leah because tomorrow night, in my throne room, I _am _marrying my Alice. Though you are welcome to attend."

She looked at me sadly. I think for the first time ever I felt sorry for Leah. She seemed doomed to always pick lovers she could not have.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Besides I still must see Nessie with a certain regularity."

"See Princess Esme, she will see that you are properly quartered."

"I'll be spending the night in the forest Bella."

"You'll still need a room to change in Leah, because you _will_ wear a dress. Now I have to tend to things with Alice. Jane's room is just down the hall, two doors on the right, that's likely where Nessie is unless she's depleting the Volturi coffers again in Rome."

This was basically untrue, the Volturi coffers are so vast a thousand Nessie's could not deplete them in a century. But with that I turned to leave then stopped.

"We're about the same size, have Esme get you my gold lame' dress and heels, they'll go well with your darker skin."

* * *

Then I set out to find Alice.

I found her in our private quarters, with the rest of the female members of our family.

I was stopped by a flying Rosalie.

"No, no NO! You are not seeing Alice in her dress before the wedding!"

"Then have her change then, this is important Rose."

While I was waiting I contemplated things. I had prevaricated a bit when I'd complained of how busy I was. For the most part I'd turned decorating and arrangements over to Alice and Esme, those two were forces of nature when it came to throwing a party.

Finally I was given the all clear to enter.

"You wouldn't believe what just happened Alice!" My shocked tone brought Esme and Rosalie out of their seats.

"Yes I would Darling." Alice smiled and tapped her forehead.

"Oh yeah of course you already know, my all seeing Pixie," I said with a rueful grin.

"Well maybe you could clue us in?" Rosalie said hastily.

Before I could respond Alice said, "Leah Clearwater just walked in announced she's in love with _my _Bella."

It was obvious Alice was seething. I'd have been to if our places were reversed.

"What is it with you two and Nessie? Can't you fall in love with a _man_ for once!?" Rosalie muttered.

"I tried that once Rose," I responded, "It didn't work out that well."

We all chuckled in spite of the tenseness in the room.

"Rose you know as well as I do same sex couples are far more common amongst the eternal such as us." Esme added.

"So what does this mean?" Rosalie looked up at me.

"It means I offered Leah the usage of a dress and asked if she wanted to come watch Alice and me marry tomorrow."

Esme nodded knowingly.

"Well ladies with that settled, Nessie and Jane insist on doing my final fitting tonight so I must attend to that." I kissed Alice and said, "I love you Alice."

"Love you forever Bella."

And with that I went to face the particular hell that is dress fitting.

* * *

**APOV**

We'd originally asked Carlisle to perform the ceremony but he'd declined, for reasons of his own, though I suspected it was because of him presiding at Edward and Bella's wedding.

We all knew how that turned out.

So Marcus was going to it.

All the Volturi would be there, in cloaks and dress uniforms. This was a wedding the like of which the vampire world had never seen.

While we were waiting I was quietly berating Bella for picking a scarlet dress trimmed in black. She simply smiled at me as if she knew something I did't. That girl would never be able to dress properly without me.

Finally our cue came to enter.

We were stately, Nessie, Jane and Me in our white. Bella looked either garish or evil in red and black, depending on your point of view. I leaned towards garish.

When we reached the front Marcus motioned with his hands and said in his soft, whispered voice said, "You may be seated."

I swear I thought Nessie was gonna sit down before she noticed the gusts sitting.

There was a soft shuffling sound as they were seated.

"This is a wedding which we have never seen the equal of before. Today the Queen of the Volturi and her Daughter Princess Renesmee take the seer Alice Cullen and Jane Volturi in marriage. The couples have written their own vows which they will recite after I say a few words. Marriage has long been an honored tradition amongst the leaders. It provides us strength to rule and more importantly something worth defended. I believe these two marriages will help temper our justice now. Speak your vows" Marcus finished.

We said our vows.

"As one of the rulers of the Volturi, I pronounce you companions for life," Marcus said then delivered a Latin benediction, "Ago porro quod prospicio."

I saw Nessie tugging at Bella's sleeve.

"Have you seen Leah Mom?"

"I don't think she's here Nessie, though I wasn't looking for her." Bella answered matter of factly.

"She promised she'd be here," Leah said, Something must be wrong for her not to be."

Leah and Nessie had grown very close after Leah had provided a great deal of comfort after Jacob's death. Sometimes I thought Nessie thought she had five mothers, Bella, of course, Rosalie, Esme, Leah and myself.

"Come on Jane, let's go check on her." Jane rolled her eyes but accompanied her as the girls ran out of the room.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice and I were glad handing various Volturi VIP's when Nessie and Jane burst back into the room.

"Mom come quick!" Nessie seemed on the verge of tears "There's blood all over Leah's room and she's gone!"

* * *

**A/N Longer chapter this time.**

**If you feel kind please review.**


	3. Lord of Morning

**Please review if you like or dislike**

**Mrs. Meyers owns her characters not me.**

**Oh btw the Latin benediction Marcus delivers ****"Ago porro quod prospicio" translates to "Live long and prosper"**

**Morningstar**

**Chapter 3**

**Lord of Morning**

**

* * *

**

**BPOV**

"What?" Was my intellectual response. I knew how much Leah meant to my daughter.

"Do you think she's de dead Mom?" Nessie was crying now, on what should have been the happiest day of her life.

"She would have phased if she were threatened, Nessie and I doubt anyone would bother to transport a horse sized wolf corpse." Emmett pointed out, a bit oafishly.

I was still struggling with this.

"But everyone capable of doing this was in this room when it apparently happened, I saw Leah just before the ceremony." I said.

"There are those in Ireland, Denali and the Amazon whom are capable my Queen." Aro said smoothly.

"None of whom would attack us!" I snapped.

"It does seem unlikely." Aro agreed.

"I'll get to the bottom of this Nessie. I promise" I told my daughter Then I softly caressed her cheek.

Nessie was standing there, Jane's arms her around and simply nodded between sniffles.

* * *

**APOV**

Oh crap I thought to myself, I wonder how many bodies my wife will leave in her wake this time. I love my Bella but it's so hard to watch that side of her. I was just afraid somehow these things drained her soul, if creatures like us can be said to have a soul at all.

"But what can we do my love? We don't even know where to start." I said.

"Perhaps we do, could I speak to you alone my Queen?" Aro interjected.

"No," My wife said in a flat tone, "But you may join my Consort and wife, Nessie and Jane in my chambers with me."

"As you will my Queen." Aro answered and gave her a somewhat unctuous bow.

Bella snapped her fingers and you would have thought a bomb had just exploded in the throne room judging by the reaction of the Volturi.

"Return to your posts and duties, and thank you for attending." She said in a moderately loud voice.

Most of the Volturi seemed to like the benefits of Bella's new administration, but judging by how fast the room cleared out after a simple finger snap there was a good bit of fear involved in their loyalty to her as well. I'd only seen a room clear faster once and that was, oddly enough, when an older gentleman removed his false teeth to clean off biscuits and gravy at a restaurant I'd taken Bella when she was still human.

Silently we went to Bella and I's chambers.

"Everyone sit down" She said. We all did.

"Now say what you have to say."

* * *

**AROPOV**

"I will speak to you of things that most think merely legend my Queen. But I was there and I know it to be the truth, I've seen with my own tired eyes."

I honestly would be speaking the truth. At this point I was completely loyal to Bella, right up to the point she got herself killed. I still had a great deal of influence over her decisions via what information I provided her and if she _did_ get herself killed I'd simply re-assume my throne. Though frankly I'd been weary of Ciaus's brutal justice for hundreds of years.

What was delightfully odd about the relationship was I was quite certain she knew my position and tolerated it simply because no one else could provide the information I provided. Both Bella and Alice had proven themselves over and over to be extraordinarily shrewd. Added to that was I personally knew Carlisle to be one the most intelligent vampires in the world in spite of his outright bizarre dietary habits. My best and only hope for survival at this point was to serve Bella faithfully.

"Get on with it Aro." Bella said, though her tone was not as unkind as the words themselves.

"Understand, none of our kind speaks of such things anymore. Marcus knows, but he's hardly spoken at all since the Romanians murdered his wife." I paused, "There was one among us, the very first of us and he has been known by many names. I personally believe he was the source of what became the Devil in so many religions. He's been called Shaetan, Lord of Morning, Lucifer, Morningstar and many others. I honestly don't know if he still survives, but I know this 3000 years ago I witnessed him pick two strong vampires by their necks and simply squeeze until their heads were removed. He has ruled countries before, always with the same result he gains influence the human rulers then thousands, even millions, all the while he is feasting on blood, growing stronger. Just as an example he believes vampires are the true Aryans. Does that bring anyone to mind my Queen?"

Sweet Renesmee and Alice blanched at that.

"Why on Earth would such a creature have any interest in Leah?" Bella asked.

"Don't you see my Queen?" I said, "His target is not Leah. His target is you."

* * *

**APOV**

"What!? What would he want with Bella!?"

"It's simple Alice, he no doubt has many sources of information, he knows your visions would warn Bella of an attack. Sweet Renesmee is constantly surrounded by dozens of vampires who've trained for years in combat, not even he could overcome that. He must know of you visions inability to see half breeds, as I read from your mind once. So he simply steals one close to sweet Renesmee."

"To what purpose?" Bella said.

"He wants you to confront him my Queen. You are the most deadly vampire in the world. Perhaps he wants to kill you. Perhaps he wants a mate. The thought of your powers under his control makes even me shudder, and believe me that takes a great deal. It's a shame really you had to kill Felix, he could have been of great use to you in this matter."

"I did what I had to do," Bella said softly, "He openly challenged me and he killed Bree, who was an innocent."

"But Bree is not dead my Queen."

"I watched Felix rip her apart." I said.

"Felix has always had an affection for younger looking vampire women, hasn't he Jane?" Aro said.

"We won't discuss that Aro." Jane retorted, a fierce look upon her face.

"As you wish Jane, Felix never placed Bree in the fire he simply gave her body time to reassemble which I'm told is an agonizing process. Then he came back for her, he miscalculated though, he waited to long to come get her only to find her gone. I read the details from his mind once. He was too ashamed of his failure ever to ask Demetri to track her."

"Aro you've given me much to think on, you may return to your villa and we will speak tomorrow."

"As you will my Queen." Then he gave Bella that same smarmy bow and left.

* * *

**NPOV**

I seized Jane's arm.

"What did Felix do to you Jane?"

She looked down at the ground.

"It was...similar...to what Ravven did my darling. I was new here. My powers had not really developed. So Chelsea did her thing to me," She paused and wiggled her fingers at that point,"And all was forgiven."

"Oh my sweet Jane" I held her.

"It's alright Nessie...after 950 years your mother extracted my revenge for me."

* * *

**A/N If you feel extraordinarily kind please review**


	4. Fenris

**A/N**_** I don't understand. Many asked for this sequel but traffic for it**_

_**Has never exceeded 500. Evening Star exceeded 1500 nearly every day.**_

_**(Which at the time I thought was low)****Reviews started out at 9, next chapter **_

_**got 6, next chapter got 3. Is this that much worse?**** Is the plot I've made **_

_**repulsive? Understand I'm not asking for more reviews, though I love them,**_

_** this is me honestly asking what I need to do to make this as good as the **_

_**last one was.**_**_ What am I doing wrong? You're the only one's that can tell me._**

**_I love my readers and trust your opinion.  
_**

**Mrs. Meyers characters are hers, not mine**

**Morningstar**

**Chapter 4**

**Fenris**

**

* * *

**

**APOV**

We were silent for a moment after what Jane had told Nessie.

Finally Bella spoke up.

"Jane you are my daughter right now just as much as Nessie is," I noticed Jane giving her a look of pure shock and Nessie looking at her with eyes full of love, "But I know no words of comfort to help with a 950 year old rape. I've barely had time to speak to Nessie about what happened to her. But I will say if there's any way I can help you I will. That said what I need from you three right now is your counsel."

There was another moment of silence then, to my surprise, it was Jane who spoke.

"I've known Aro nearly 1000 years, and I'm certain the information he provided was accurate, though how he knew this particular vampire was the attacker and we assume kidnapper raises many questions of it's own. Questions I'd recommend he be made to answer at some point."

Bella and I both nodded in agreement.

"Taking that into consideration Aro himself has an agenda in this which I assume is he wouldn't mind seeing either Queen Isabella or this Morningstar dead, because I can assure you he knows Queen Isabella will pursue the matter. Also based on what Aro told us I can almost certainly say Morningstar's talent is similar to Chelsea's only much stronger. Chelsea could break bonds and make you want to please someone. Morningstar, it seems, can make people do whatever he wants them to, compulsion if you will. He also almost certainly will have someone with him to provide some level of a psychic shield. while Queen Isabella's is by far the strongest such in existence there are many others. So far as the Volturi know Renata is the only shield against physical attack in existence."

Bella and I were staring at each other we couldn't have been more shocked.

"Don't look so surprised," Jane said, "Any affection I had for Aro or the Volturi died the moment Chelsea lifted her falsely created bonds. Queen Isabella you've shown me nothing but kindness and I certainly hadn't earned it with my past actions towards you. Before you got here Queen Isabella this was a place of cruelty and death, you've made it a place of hope and justice, even if you have had to be a merciless bitch to do it if you'll pardon the phrase. And even after 950 years..." She didn't finish. Nessie reached up and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"You can tell you've had some military training Jane." I said.

She shrugged her shoulders, "Only about a millennium worth."

"Well, Regardless of how or how much Aro knew, and I'm quite aware he wouldn't mind seeing something unfortunate happen to me, Jane be ready to travel with Alice and me tomorrow."

Jane nodded.

"And Jane," She added, "For God's sake call me Bella, your family now."

* * *

**NPOV**

"Wait, wait you're not taking me?" My voice rising with emotion, "I can take care of my self too you know, I want to be with my wife!"

Jane looked at me skeptically. I glared back.

"Your safety is a concern, I'd rather die myself before seeing you hurt, read your locket Nessie." Mom said softly.

I didn't have to.

"More than my own life," I whispered.

I started to say something but Mom cut me off.

"You will be guarded, lot's of guards but that's not why I need you to stay here. The reason I need you to stay here is more important. I need you stay so you can work with Carlisle on mastering and controlling your talent."

"What I can get better at showing people memories?"

"No Dear, that's a genetic result of having a mind reader vampire father and a human mother. You may be most powerful person in our world, you can make anyone love you. You are, in effect, Aphrodite Goddess of love. If you learn to control that you become a weapon more dangerous than me. Someone who can instantly makes enemies into followers."

I stared at her mouth agape.

"Run along dears, enjoy what little honeymoon time you have. I'm about to do things to Alice you won't want to see." Mom said.

We left skid marks getting out of there. Some things a kid just ought not to hear about let alone see.

* * *

**LEAHPOV**

Leah snarled.

She was in a cave. She couldn't tell much about her surroundings other than it being a cave as it was very poorly lit.

She hated caves.

She was chained to floor by five heavy chains, one leading to a collar of sorts around her neck, the others on her legs above her paws. Something about the chains prevented her from phasing to escape and they burned, they burned so badly.

She smelled the vampire approaching before she could see him.

She could recognize the scent. It was the same vampire who'd entered her guest room in Volterra and even after she'd phased he'd thrown her about the room like a rag doll. He'd hurt her, hurt her badly.

Wolves like her healed quickly and she was no exception, her wounds were healed now.

"Have you ever read the tale of the Fenris Wolf Leah?" He said.

"Oh I forgot, you cannot speak in that form." He laughed as if it was the funniest thing.

"I expect your friends here soon enough, all the vampire world is abuzz with tales of how the deadly Volturi Queen and her seer wife are so intelligent. If they are as fetching as is told I may make them concubines. It is time the vampire world remembers whom it's true ruler is. Time for me to return to the public purveyance"

He threw several large pieces of raw meat at her feet.

"Eat well Leah, I've not decided yet whether you and your pack mates shall serve me as well."

He was chuckling as he left.

"_Leah do you know where you are yet" She heard Seth's voice in her head._

"_I've no idea Seth." She answered, "I'm certain Bella will find me."_

"_Seth I want you to take the pack to LaPush."_

"_Why sis?"_

"_Just do it okay."_

"_OK sis."_

She didn't want to explain that if it looked like the bastard vampire had won she going to issue an alpha command for them to let Sam's pack kill them.

* * *

**BPOV**

I Pulled Alice into bed with me. We'd been naked seconds after the girls had left

I was kissing her fiercely, our tongues entwined.

"MMMM Bella my true love." She murmured as I put my thigh between her legs.

I was kissing her and playing with her nipple, she'd squeal when I pinched the nipple too hard for comfort.

"Gods Bella you do me so good!"

I shifted positions and began kissing her neck alternating between. I began rubbing her core.

"Oh Jesus H Christ in a chicken basket Bella!" She screamed, her little arms pulling me tighter as I inserted two fingers inside her.

I began using my thumb to massage her love button as my two fingers still claimed her.

"Do you want this?" I whispered.

Her hips bucked against my hand in silent answer.

I bit her earlobe and stroked her hair all the while claiming her sweet pussy with my hand.

She made an inarticulate sound that sounded something like "Garrrrraaang".

When I put my tongue into her ear it was finally too much for her, I felt her muscles seize around my fingers and she screamed, "I'm cuuuuuuummmming Bella!!!"

* * *

**APOV**

Afterwards we lay together and I said, "You've been getting awfully bossy in bed lately _Queen._"

"What?" She asked.

"I want you to get on all fours and not look back at me."

"Umm OK Alice."

I retrieved an item I'd brought back with me from Forks.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes Alice." She sounded curious.

I began by opening her perfect ass a bit wider then teasing her perfect rosette with the tip of my tongue.

"Ohhhh Alice you've never...you've never done that before!"

I paused a second, "Do you want me to stop?"

"neevvveer."

"Right answer my little slut." I told and thrust my tongue inside her forbidden hole.

"I am, I am your little slut!"

I put a finger in her sopping wet pussy as I continued to lick her rear.

"OH. MY. GOD.!"

When I Thought she was close I stopped and rose to my knees.

"Your...your stopping?"

I smiled.

Then I inserted the strap on dildo I now wore into her waiting core.

"Oh Alice! You brought Mister Friendly!"

I smacked her ass hard while I kept fucking her.

"Are you close baby?" I asked her.

"Soooo very close."

"This ought to do it then." Then I inserted a finger inside her rosette.

It did it.

* * *

Afterwards we lay, entangled together.

"Where are we going tomorrow?" I asked her.

"We're going to get Bree."

* * *

**A/N Longer chapter this time.**

**If you feel kind please review. Next; the search for Bree begins, but why? Bella certainly keeps a lot to herself. Alice wants to know.  
**


	5. Preparing to Hunt

**A/N After The things I've already done in this series I**

**Feel silly putting this here but there is a disturbing scene **

**at the end of this chapter... so you know  
**

**Mrs. Meyers owns her characters not me.**

**Morningstar**

**Chapter 5**

**Preparing To Hunt

* * *

**

**APOV**

After she'd told me we were going after Bree I asked the natural question.

"Why?"

"I can't tell you that Alice."

"Why Bella? Why have you been keeping so many secrets from me?"

She gripped my shoulders and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Alice I want you to understand this and some of it you won't like." She kissed my forehead. "The circles we move in, well many vampires are gifted. I've seen the files, the files only Aro used to get to see. There are more mind readers out there, Edwards gone but there are others, the others out there are not nearly as good at it as Edward was, but still they can read minds. The things in my mind, well, they could get people, erm, I mean vampires killed. Vampires I love, including you who I love most. The only mind I know of that's safe is mine. So I keep secrets though it kills me. Believe me I wish I could tell you everything."

She was right, I didn't like it, didn't like it at all. But I finally understood why, which helped some.

"I suppose I can understand that but if I could get my hands on Edward now I'd slowly tear him apart starting with his fingers, for what he did to Nessie, for what it's done to you." I said.

"Were you not there last night Alice? the real Bella is still here, even the one that likes you to dominate her and there are many that would argue I needed a harder side too. My power is strong, strong enough I must use it or I will be used. I prefer not to be used," Bella paused, "But hindsight being 20 20 if I had the encounter with Edward in Denali to do over again, I cannot imagine how cruel I'd be."

I shivered and snuggled against her for a while.

"Let's get dressed, we need to get some things done," Bella said, "And dress sturdy, we're traveling rough."

We dressed and exited. Almost as soon as we did we encountered Armani. She was wearing a mini skirt for God's sake.

"Armani I need you to take Alice to the sketch artist then bring Marcus, Princess Esme and her bodyguards and Renata to the throne room." Bella said.

"Sketch artist?" I asked.

"Your perfect vampire memory Alice, I need a sketch of whom we're going to visit," She replied, "A present for them when we get there."

Understanding dawned on me.

"Sure thing Bella." I answered with a quirky grin.

I left with Armani.

* * *

**BPOV**

I didn't have to wait long in the throne room. That Armani certainly was an efficient little cross dresser.

Then I remembered her motivation for why she used to dress as a boy and shuddered.

Once everyone was there, I addressed them.

"I'm taking a little trip with Alice and Jane, we haven't really decided exactly where. Marcus, Esme by now you two should know how how I want things run around here?" I said.

Marcus simply nodded and Esme said, "Bella darling you know I love you but it's been over a year and I'm still not comfortable with this princess thing. Besides which, there are so many around here who obviously need someone to talk to, just to be nice to them, yet they see me and bow, they're afraid of me."

"Which is exactly why you're the perfect princess Esme. You are, for all intents and purposes, my mother. There is no one on Earth I trust more than I do you." I said.

"Well I wish we got to talk more." She muttered. This was why I needed Esme, the Voltura had to have a heart and I had to be hard.

"Renata," She was shielding me at the moment, it had become second nature to her, "In my absence you will shield Princess Esme anytime she is outside her chamber."

"Yes my Queen." She said, a distressed look on her face. I think Renata had come to like me in my time here and she certainly wasn't used to a liege who traveled without her.

"Emmett, Jasper could you stay as close to Esme as you could while I'm away.?" I asked.

"Of course." Jasper said.

"You've gotten awfully used to giving orders little sister." Emmett said.

"Em you'll always be my teddy bear, remember that if I...don't come back."

Emmett looked at me the unspoken question being 'is it that bad?'.

I nodded and said, "Then we're done here. On your way out would one of you have Armani, who is without doubt lurking just outside the doors, fetch Heidi and bring her here. I need to talk to her."

* * *

**APOV**

I'd just finished with the sketch artist and headed to our chambers when I was seized by a vision.

_We'd just gotten out of Volterra and were making time across the countryside when we smelled the scent of a vampire. It was familiar...NO...this can't be..._

The vision ended I began running to the throne room.

* * *

**BPOV**

Heidi had just arrived when Alice burst into the throne room.

"Bella I must speak to you right now!" She said.

"Heidi, could you wait outside a moment?" I asked.

"Of course my Queen." She bowed and walked, like some sexy cat, outside.

Alice then told me the details of her rather incomplete vision.

* * *

**NPOV**

"Why does she take you along and not me!?" I said.

In a fit of petulance I kicked a shoe across the room.

Instantly her arms were around me.

"She worries about you baby, she doesn't want to put you in danger." She murmured then kissed my neck.

"Yet it's OK to put my wife in danger."

"Believe me no one's going to hurt me my love." She kissed my neck again.

"Show me, show me your power," I responded.

"I could never do that to you my darling. Imagine the worst pain you've ever felt and multiply it tenfold." She said simply.

"Would it hurt worse than what Ravven did to me or Felix did to you?" I whispered.

"Yeah but there's a big difference." She said in just as low a tone.

"What's that?" I asked.

"You get over what I do to you."

* * *

**BPOV**

"Heidi by now I can only assume you have in place a network, based on the amount of information you deliver it's a logical certainty."

"I do my Queen." She answered simply.

"Yesterday Aro delivered to me a piece of information I must act upon. This will undoubtedly place my life in danger. I want to know from now on everything Aro does. I'd also like to know how he came upon this information."

"It will be done my Queen."

"Heidi I've trusted you and I've been good to you. I know you hunt humans away from Volterra, but I say nothing as I will not force my lifestyle on another. I know you worked for Aro a long time, don't cross me on this."

"My Queen now that Chelsea's artificial love is gone you'd be surprised how many of us prefer to work for an honest person. Besides there is..." and she snapped her fingers.

"Good Heidi, we understand each other, now I must go."

I thought I heard her mutter "Married" under her breath but I couldn't be sure.

And with that she left.

* * *

We'd just exited Volterra and began running when we detected the scent of a vampire.

A familiar scent.

An impossible scent.

It approached us.

Edward Cullen.

"Reports of my demise were exaggerated" He said simply.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Aren't you wondering how I'm alive?" He asked benignly.

"Leah no doubt forgot to burn you, get to the point Edward. My wife and Jane are getting bored" I said bluntly.

"I'd like you to restore my abilities, and technically speaking you can't be married to Alice as we still are." Edward always did let pride, ego and selfishness get in the way oh his good sense.

"I'm the fucking Queen of the Voltura Edward all I have to do is make an announcement and we're divorced."

His eyes went wide, clearly he hadn't known that. Had Tanya's family been so stupid while under Chelsea's influence they'd told him nothing?

"I'll tell you what Edward," I didn't sorry for him but knew that living without his mind reading would be a sort of personal hell, then I remembered what he'd done and a new plan emerged in my mind, "I'll give you back part of your strength and speed, no strings attached."

I heard Alice gasp behind me. Her and Edward perceived this as my moment of weakness.

"Bella, so much I did was wrong but we could make things right again. I know you still love me, imagine how good it could be even better than it was." I knew it, I knew exactly what he'd do.

There was a growl from Alice.

I uttered a one word command, "Jane."

Instantly Edward was on the ground suffering the worst pain possible. His pain made me feel good.

"Keep it up as long as you can without killing him Jane." I said.

"Sure thing Mom," Jane said. I scowled at her.

"Bella what sort of game are you playing?" Alice asked.

"You'll see Alice."

Finally Edward's pain stopped and eventually he rose.

"I wanted you to experience that and see who Jane is loyal to," I gave him a sweet smile. "Now maybe we can work some new living arrangement for you out."

He took a step towards me, crooked smile back. I held up my hand and he stopped. I'd frozen him in place.

"You mistake me Edward. I also wanted you to suffer some more before you die. That's your new living arrangement" I said sweetly.

His eyes went wide. I snapped my fingers and he died. I'd just wanted to give him that last little bit of hope then crush it.

"Now we're divorced." I spat on his corpse.

We three ran into the night.

* * *

**A/N Based on what I got back I figure my writing and plot must be OK.  
**

**So I need reviews, lots of reviews. REVIEW, REVIEW. It takes me a long time to write these. It takes **

**30 seconds to review and it makes me happy and will bring up my traffic. Review! ****For those have reviewed I love you, ah hell there's about 105 ppl that read every chapter I love you all  
**


	6. The Hunt Begins

**Please review if you like or dislike**

**Mrs. Meyers owns her characters not me.**

**Morningstar**

**Chapter 6**

**The Hunt Begins

* * *

**

**APOV**

After Bella's rather brutal and cruel execution of Edward (Along with her little accomplice Jane) we headed north post haste. I know we'd discussed it earlier but it was another thing to see it first hand.

Edward deserved what he'd gotten and worse, I just wish I hadn't had to witness my wife do it.

Frankly I'd have preferred that I'd done it myself.

Still running I asked Bella, "Where are we going?"

"London." She answered, "I'm surprised you ask."

I must have given her a curious look.

"Don't you remember?" She said, "I was human then and I can, Bree had a cockney accent, London's a rainy town and nowhere else on Earth is that accent replicated."

"My attention was elsewhere." I answered honestly, "I suppose it's still too early to ask you why we want Bree?"

"I'll tell you this much my love," She said, "Edward read her mind and discovered her power, though even she didn't really understand it."

"So?" I responded.

"He told me he'd have rather seen her dead than let the Volturi have her power." She answered.

"Which would have just added to the long list of sins I'll never be able to make up for." Jane finished ruefully.

We were in the farm lands of France, when I had a vision.

_Six vampires approaching, they were not aggressive they were more...apprehensive._

"Company coming Bella, six vampires but they don't mean us ill, they're more...worried"

"If they are aggressive they should be," Jane said eyes narrowed.

My gods I realized, she's 950 years plus old and she's got some hero worship thing going for Bella. I grinned to myself.

"Something amusing Darling?" Bella asked.

"Nothing you need to know about my love." See how _she_ likes it.

* * *

**BPOV**

Alice was trying to get my goat. Jane was starting to act more and more like me, which could be expected, she was certainly a wise and mature vampire, but some small part of her would always 16 which was the age she was turned at.

Perhaps I'd call her...mini me.

The strangers were in front of us.

We stopped.

There were four males and two females, a very unusually large coven.

"Bonsieur." The apparent leader said.

"English please," I was pained to admit my lack of ability like most vampires to speak nearly any language.

"Hello then I am Francois," He smiled though his eyes had a hunted look.

"Queen Isabella Cullen Volturi," Let any of them top THAT.

I was rewarded by widened eyes then all them made small bows, Alice shot me a look.

"You travel without guard?" He seemed astonished.

"I don't need it," Honesty is after all the best policy.

"Ahhh then it is as we have heard would it offend Queen Isabella if I asked for a demonstration? I have heard so much."

"How much of a demonstration? Would one of you die to see my power?," I immobilized his companions, "none of your company can move Francois, do you have an offensive power?"

His eyes went still wider.

"I can induce a lethargy of sorts, then I can attack," he seemed nervous.

"Do it to me then nod when you do," I told him.

After a moment he nodded, instantly I was behind him and he could not move.

"You're dead," Then I flicked his ear.

I was instantly back in place and released them all.

"Dark Queen would you and your companions guest at our chateau? We have a boon to ask."

"We will visit but we are in a rush so our visit will be short," This was being nothing but honest.

"Follow us then," and he indicated a direction.

We set out.

"What was all that about?" Alice hissed.

"I want the word out my love, if someone is afraid of me I've won before the fight ever starts." I whispered back.

"You'll be the death of me yet Bella," She said.

"Only if your arm falls off from spanking me love," I winked at her. She couldn't help but smile.

It didn't take long to arrive at the chateau.

I went straight to the point.

"What is the boon you'd ask of us Francois?"

"The Village nearby, Le Pante, we do not hunt there, our life here is good and larger places are close enough."

"Does it have a sister village named Le Puff?" I was expecting a laugh.

I was greeted by blank faces.

"You mean to tell me no one here has ever seen Pepe' le Pieu?"

More blank faces.

"Forget it, go on Francois."

"There is an infestation of werewolves nearby, nine of them, we fear they will destroy the village."

"Oh dear God," Alice understood how bad this could be.

This was indeed Volturi business.

Aro and Caius had long had a policy of eliminating true werewolves to protect both humans and vampires. A policy I agreed with. These weren't the shape shifters of La Push these were true savage werewolves that only changed on the full moon and then only existed to kill.

I made a decision.

"The next full moon is in 17 days, if we are back then we can kill them without your assistance. If we are not I want to give you a number to call," I didn't want this to happen because if Aro was playing both ends against the middle, this would more or less pinpoint our location for him, "My Volturi has teams just for dealing with such things but I'd prefer to handle this personally, against such a large infestation some team members might die while I think Jane, Alice and I could kill them without losing any of us."

Francois's eyes went wide.

"Then I pray you make it back in time mighty Queen."

Alice made a face.

We said our goodbyes and continued our journey.

The rest of the trip was uneventful.

We made the shore, swam the channel and on an overcast morning, we stood on the outskirts of London.

* * *

**A/N REVIEW, REVIEW. It takes me a long time to write these. It takes **

**30 seconds to review and it makes me happy and will bring up my traffic. Review! For those have reviewed I love you, ah hell there's about 105 ppl that read every chapter I love you all**


	7. A Little Break

**A/N I am probably going to take about a week off from Morningstar.**

**Between it and Evening Star I've been doing a chapter almost every day in this story**

**for quite a while now and I looked at it last night. Yesterday's chapter **

**was the worst in a long time and I want you all to get my best stuff. I think I**

**just need to rest a little as far as this story goes so I make sure I produce**

**the best and most entertaining story I am capable of. Recharge my batteries I guess.**

**In the mean time I will likely keep doing stuff for 'Future Seen Darkly' and**

**after all it's just a week.**


	8. Rehab

**A/N I found out this morning my parents are forcing me to go to rehab sometime next week. Well I'm 19 they can't force me but Dad said he'd take me out of the will and it's like a gazillion dollars. It's stupid because I'm clinically depressed and I self medicate, not substance dependent, but they don't want to hear any of that. I've had really bad luck in institutional type settings, there are scenes in both FSD and ES...well suffice it to say there are some real bastards that work at such places.**

**I tell all of you this because I will try and update as much as I can till then but after that no updates for at least 30 days. I'm really sorry about that as posting here seems like the only worthwhile thing I do these days, so of course they had to take it away from me.**


End file.
